


Consort to the War Cheif

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Elf on elf, Eventual Smut, F/F, Peace, a story i promise, enemeies to lovers, nathanos is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Sylvanas forced tyrande to marry her





	1. enemies to lovers

“I have won Tyrande, Darkshore is mine and my ships are ready to burn your tree and your people. But I offer you a choice. Save them and save your soldiers I now hold captive”. Tyrande looked up from her position, kneeling before the war chief in the sand. “How” she asked and visibly recoiled when Sylvanas’s hand held her chin. “Become my wife”.

Tyrande looked round. The horde had subdued rather than killed her forces and most of her people, although beaten, were still alive. If becoming the war chiefs slave , and she had no allusions to what her role would actually be , was the only way to save them , then so be it . “Will…will I be expected to fulfil…wifely duties” she asked, trying not to let the disgust sound in her voice. “Yes indeed you will, I have heard tales of your abilities in that area and I assure you will be more appreciative than that oaf Malfurion”. Tyrande blinked how the war chief could know of the issues with her relationship with the druid. Malfurion was less than idea as a lover. He only satisfied himself and never cared if she orgasmed. Many a night she had been left to finish herself off while he fell asleep. 

“And the Gilnaens, what of them” she asked. “They will be allowed to leave unharmed, providing your boy king returns my people to me”. Tyrande thought about it and realised she had no choice. The horde could destroy her home and execute her people is she said no. So resigned to her fate, she looked at the war chief. “Yes then Sylvanas, I will become your wife”. 

The meeting with the Alliance had been tense but a treaty was signed, the worgen allowed to leave and Teldrassil officially became horde territory. However Sylvanas withdrew her forces from Gilneas and the other disputed territory in the eastern kingdoms was split up between the two factions, with who owned what set out in the treaty, so neither side would try and annex the other.

What had started as Sylvanas wanting to humiliate Tyrande ended up as a fairly fair treaty for both sides and within a few months, trade began to flow between the two peoples? Not everyone was happy about this however, especially the Queens champion. 

Sylvanas was bored and kept glancing over at the smaller throne next to hers. Tyrande was sitting there pretending to pay attention but she was as bored as Sylvanas. The war chief could tell by the wilted look to her ears that if they dropped any lower, would have been on her shoulders. The priestess had taken to wearing very skimpy outfits, due to the hot weather in Orgrimmar. Although Sylvanas was sure she was doing it on purpose to distract her. While Tyrande had agreed to fulfil every aspect of been the war chiefs wife, Sylvanas had not yet gone that far. Her experiences at the hands of Arthas had made her less than willing to ever force anyone to do that sort of thing, especially as she had pretty much given the priestess no choice in marrying her. 

That was as far as forcing her she was prepared to go. But Belore she was so distracting. The thin white dress she was wearing been mostly straps that wrapped around her body with larger pieces of material hanging down covering between her thighs and bum, and triangles of material over her breasts. On top of that she was wearing sandals that laced up right to her strong toned thighs. And her nipples were clearly visible through the material, the hard buds straining to break free. Tyrande noticed the way she was affecting her wife and stretched, thrusting her chest forward and her shoulders back, her peaks pushing against her dress. As soon as the meeting was over, Sylvanas rushed back to her bed chamber, pulling off her armour. “What are you doing “Tyrande asked. “ I’m going to satisfy myself because if I look at you any longer without doing so, I will explode”. Tyrande stepped closer. “I thought I was expected to perform my wifely duties “she asked but Sylvanas put her hand up “I will not force myself upon you Tyrande, ever” she said, now dressed only in her underwear. Tyrande stepped even closer “who said you would be forcing me” she said, her lips brushing absent the war chiefs.

Outside Nathanos was furious, anger radiating through him. He would make the Night elf pay for this, for turning his war chief into a mewling kitten when she should be a raging tiger. “I will fucking kill that whore” he whispered to himself, before storming off. He didn’t notice the other person watching him or hear her mutter ”and I will stop you”, blue eyes narrowing as he left.


	2. the consort and the champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos comes to kill Tyrande

Tyrande lay in bed long into the morning. Sylvanas had gotten up early, as she always did, not needing to sleep and only doing so because Tyrande asked her to stay. Last night had been different though. Tyrande was loathe to admit it at first but her time with the War chief had made her look at the undead high elf with a new understanding . Sylvanas had died protecting her homeland, only for Arthas to raise her and use her as a weapon against her own people , the sacrifice of her and her rangers been completely in vain . The high elves had been decimated and even now Silvermoon was still in partial ruin, Lor’themar not seeing the point in rebuilding the rest of the city when their wasn’t enough blood elves to live in it. Then when she had finally broken free from Arthas and lead her forsaken back to lordaeron, their home , The alliance had turned on them , refusing to accept they were anything other than monsters , like the scourge that spawned them and although the horde had let them join, they were mistrusted and used , especially under Hellscream , as cannon fodder . Another reason for Sylvanas to hate the alliance. Yet she was not the monster they called her.

 

Unlike the lich king, she did not raise any one against their will. If their spirit refused, the Val’kyr let them stay dead. And she cared deeply about them. Even her actions against her own night elf people had been driven by the desire to protect her people and not let the alliance gain the upper hand. Yet now, as the night elves were part of the horde, Sylvanas cared about them and looked after them. With night elves, Blood elves and Nightborne all together, only the remaining high elves and the Tainted Void elves remained outsiders, and even then she had persuaded Lor’themar to allow them back in Quel’thalas under terms of the treaty. Only one rule and that was no Void elf was to set foot on the island containing the Sunwell .but given that they were not allowed near the night well or the Moonwell either, she could not fault him for that. But everywhere else in Quel’thalas was open to elves of any kind and slow, after thousands of years, the elven people were coming together. And this was because of someone they considered a monster.

 

Even the marriage between them had been far more pleasant that she thought it would. Sylvanas had implied that Tyrande would be expected to fulfil all wifely duties but when it had come down to it, the banshee would not take Tyrande against her will. Last night was the first time in six months of marriage that they more than just shared bed and only because Tyrande had wanted it. She had to convince Sylvanas of it, to put aside the war chief’s fears that she was only doing it because she thought it was her duty. Sylvanas would not have that. Only if she feely consented because it was what she wanted, would the war chief give into the lust that she had quite clearly been feeling for months. It didn’t help that Durator was hot, a lot hotter than Darkshore, Ashenvale or Teldrassil. Tyrande had only started wearing the skimpy outfits at first because it kept her cool , but after she noticed how it was affecting the war chief , she had been doing it deliberately , even going so far as to avoid underwear . She didn’t know when it had happened but at some point she had gone from loathing Sylvanas to wanting her. And after last night she had got her wish.

 

Tyrande lay back idly playing with her nipple as she remembered the feel of the war chief’s lips on her body. “Enjoying yourself” said a male voice and Tyrande looked up to see the War Chief’s champion standing in the room. She sat up, not bothering to cover herself. She was not intimidated by this fool, even though he had spent every bit of the last six months talking down to her and making snide comments, but never in front of Sylvanas . No the toad was too clever and too much of a coward for that. “Not as much as I enjoyed the war chief” she said smirking. Nathanos’s eye narrowed and he stepped forward, bringing his bow up and pointing it at her, an arrow nocked. “Before you kill me, can I ask why?” she said calmly. “Because the war chief has gone soft. we could have easily destroyed the alliance , slaughter everyone who stood against us and ruled this world without opposition” he spat , “ but no , rather than kill you and your wretched people , you somehow put her under your spell and now we are trading with them allowing their filth into our cities , our people have even began to mix and marry . It sickens me and it’s all your fault. You have declawed her, turned her from a magnificent tiger into a simpering mewling kitten, eager for your attention and I will not have it”.

 

Tyrande sighed. “You know that Azshara is out there, beneath the sea watching us. If the war had continued, you may well have won, you may have crushed the alliance beneath your feet but then what. The horde would have been weakened by the effort and we would not have been able to stand against the naga when they made their move. As it is, we still stand to lose when Azshara makes finally attacks us. Put your bow down Nathanos, I am not your enemy. Sylvanas has let go of the hate, you need to as well. You are her champion, her spy master. Why throw that away over some perceived slight, when you know I am right. We need to stand with the alliance to secure a future for all of us or the Naga will rise and wipe us all away”. Nathanos might be hate filled but he was not stupid and Tyrande’s words made sense to him. He began to waver, his resolve faltering. “No” he said “it’s too late now. I’m committed to this. If I let you live, she will punish me for this. But if you die, she will see I have done what I needed to do “. Tyrande sadly shook her head. “And she will still kill you for this, she will not allow you to live after I am dead, no matter how you justify my murder. But if you put your weapon down and serve her faithfully as you have all these years. If you follow her lead and remain loyal to her, why would I wish to cause her the pain of this”? 

 

Nathanos lowered his bow. “Why would you spare me” he asked. “Because you never asked for this, to become what you are. Like her, you were murdered by an evil man and his unfeeling minions. I understand your anger and your hate. But it does not have to define you, it does not have to control you. I am given to understand that Forsaken men can still function and perform…intimate acts. Why are you stopping yourself from enjoying the new existence you have, I have seen other forsaken with husbands and wives, I have seen them capable of love and joy. Only you have stopped yourself Nathanos, but perhaps you should not, perhaps you should let someone into your life and ty to be happy”. Nathanos looked lost, his walls crumbling around him. He opened his mouth, but no words came out and then he simply turned away and left. A few second after the door shut, Sylvanas stepped out of the bathroom with her sister Vereesa. “How long were you listening” Tyrande asked, looking at Vereesa and raising an eyebrow. “For most of it” Sylvanas replied “Vereesa came to me this morning with Kalira, to tell me she had heard him plotting to hurt you. So I came back and we hid. You were in no danger but I wanted to know why he would do such a thing. Then you surprised me by talking him down , even promising not to tell me what he had done if he remained loyal to me” Tyrande looked away and then said softly “ will you punish him “ Sylvanas shook her head . “ No because then that would make you seen a lair. As far as Nathanos is concerned, you kept your word and I know nothing of this. But if it happens again, I will remove his head. “Then she walked over and reached down, kissing Tyrande. “ I love you and will follow your lead on this” she said before leaving the room, Vereesa in tow.


End file.
